


Love's Last Goodbye

by Inactive_Account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Inactive_Account
Summary: Keith dies on the battlefield.Lance says 'goodbye' in the only way he knows how.





	Love's Last Goodbye

Lance wept.

The pain tore through every muscle; he struggled to breathe, as his chest tightened and his throat contracted, and his eyes blurred as tears mixed with sweat. He wanted to turn back time, until everything was okay again. There was a gash upon his arm. It burned as warm blood trickled down his Paladin uniform, while his leg – bruised and battered and broken – forced him to walk with a distinct limp. He sobbed to himself, as he stumbled forward.

It was quiet. Too quiet. The barren planet shone down red light from a red sky, while dust and dirt clung to the air, and – as he walked, dragging his leg behind him – he saw nothing but rocks and stone scattered about a place devoid of life. They were stranded. Zarkon had brought down their Lions, forcing them to crash land on the nearest planet outside of the Galra Empire, and Lance was lucky to be alive. That much could not be said for Keith, who lay prone and still just a few more feet from him . . . a few more feet . . .

Lance fell to his knees and collapsed beside his friend. He reached out to touch cool skin, no longer warm or filled with life, and pushed back a lock of hair. Keith’s eyes gazed up at him . . . glassy . . . unfocussed . . . Lance smiled, lips trembling with emotion, as he tasted salty tears and metallic blood. The absence in his heart was strong and poignant, like losing a part of himself, and he sensed Blue at a distance. It waited for him. It gave him space.

“I – I wanted to tell you,” whispered Lance.

He rolled Keith onto his back, before lying beside him. He cuddled up beside the corpse of his friend, desperate to pretend that everything was okay and all would be well, but instead the silence around them only emphasised his lack of life. Lance reached up to stroke at Keith’s cheek, as he sobbed to himself and curled in on himself. There was a pain in his stomach. He cried out, as his grief manifested as physical pain, and cried until his eyes were bloodshot and his broken leg dulled in intensity to a horrific throb.

“I _love_ you,” said Lance. “I – I couldn’t t-tell you, because you were so into Shiro, but you were so passionate and dedicated and talented . . . I was jealous; not just of you, but Shiro for being able to _be_ with you. I love you. I love you. _I love you_!”

Silence. Forever silence.

“I just wanted us to be happy. Together.” Lance sniffed and ran his hand over Keith’s chest. “I would fall asleep thinking about confessing to you, and how you’d say ‘yes’ and agree to be with me, and I would keep one of your shirts under my pillow, so it would smell like you and I could be close to you. I – I just wanted to love you . . . you and me. . .”

He placed a chaste kiss to Keith’s cheek. The skin was soft, with just a hint of Shiro’s cologne scented upon the skin, and – as he kissed him again – something deep and primal stirred within him, as he longed to show Keith how much he loved. He wanted to be with him. He wanted to remember him. Lance turned Keith’s head so they were face-to-face, and gently kissed upon his lips. They didn’t react. He slid inside his tongue.

It was cold inside that mouth, while his tongue lay limp and lifeless. Lance both hated and loved the sensation . . . he was close with Keith, intimate, able to slowly coax kisses from him with small slurps of noise . . . it was also like a cold slab of meat. He was reminded of the CPR dummies, but as if that same dummy had meat inside its mouth. Lance continued to kiss, while he slowly and gently slid his hand down Keith’s chest and stomach and over his crotch. He squeezed, as if he could coax a physical reaction.

“You and me,” he whispered.

Lance continued his kisses, while he undid the trousers, and slid his hand inside Keith’s boxer-briefs in search of his member. The length was admirable. The girth impressive. He sobbed to wonder what it would have been like erect, maybe deep inside him, as Keith gripped his hips and he rode that monster-cock until he could no longer move, but they would never be able to share in that reciprocal love. Lance slowly pulled the underwear and trousers down to Keith’s ankles and off his legs, revealing a naked lower half.

He positioned himself between Keith’s legs; there was a thin dusting of hair over those limbs, as well as a thick thatch of hair above his length, and – already hard at the sight of the handsome man so exposed – Lance freed his erection through his dry heaves. It hurt. It hurt to be so deeply aroused, but more so to have lost the love of his life, and he needed Keith to know how much he was loved . . . how much he was needed . . . adored . . .

“Let me love you, Keith.”

Lance spread those legs and draped them over his shoulders. He positioned his cock at that small hole between two firm buttocks, as he pushed slowly inside and cried out in a mixture of exquisite pleasure and absolute grief, until he was fully sheathed inside. Keith was impossibly tight . . . a virgin, perhaps . . . still warm and soft as velvet. Lance ran his hands over his chest, where he undid his shirt and pulled it open to expose his chest.

He flicked and played with nipples, trying to coax them into life, as he kept up a slow and steady rhythm in and out of that fresh corpse, but they remained flat and smooth upon his chest, even as Lance cried out and thrust ever deeper inside. There soon came the sound of balls slapping against buttocks, as Lance scratched and clawed at supple skin during his sheer arousal and enjoyment. Electric waves coursed through his limbs, as he panted for breath and his clothes clung to him with sweat. It was good. Too good. Perfect.

Lance screamed out, as his orgasm came. He shot ropes and ropes of come deep inside Keith, until the white liquid seeped out from around the stretched hole and over Lance’s rapidly deflating cock, and soon he collapsed on top of his new lover wracked with sobs. He would need to redress Keith before the other came to rescue them, else they would know of their affair, and yet – as he panted for breath – he hoped they never came. He wanted Keith.

“I wish I could be with you forever,” said Lance.

He wept onto Keith’s shoulder.

 

 

 

 


End file.
